


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: IMMA TERRIBLE WRITER IM S O R R Y, M/M, THIS IS TO ANNOY MY FRIENDS, don’t take any of this seriously skskdkd, i’m so sorry!, ur poor eyes :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry had always felt something he couldn't describe towards the older man, that is until Albus lets Harry in on a secret and suddenly everything changes.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> To: Justin & Emmie — I TOLD YOU I’D WRITE IT AND POST IT JSJDJNS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> To: everyone who aren’t my friends —
> 
> first of all, hi! this was just for lAuGhS & I DON’T ACTUALLY SHIP THIS! there’s an inside joke between me and my friends about Albus and Harry having a “connection”. Obviously we don’t actually believe that but i always have an unnecessary need to explain myself because i don’t wanna offend anyone HAHAH.
> 
> anyways i’m so sorry for ur eyes but i’m also kinda not because YOU decided to click on this ;)
> 
> P.S — i suck at writing so feel free to make fun of me lol
> 
> P.P.S — follow me on twitter if you want? i’m not funny but i’m a ??good?? friend/mutual! @ MULTIWHCRE

**Chapter 1/2: ** _Questions and Discoveries_

Sitting in potions, Harry is slowly zoning in and out of the boring lecture the tall, dark-haired man in front of him was talking about. his mind accordingly on the man who seemed to always be the main focus of his brain, Albus Dumbledore. 

Although his daydream about The Headmaster is cut short by Professor Snape slamming his hand on the table in front of him, startling Harry so much he jumped a bit. he looked up at the much older man staring down at him with a sneer 'Potter, would you stop with your gay fantasies and pay attention? Or perhaps detention with me would suffice?' he said keeping an emotionless face and a monotone voice. Harry quickly sat up and muttered a 'no sir' and turned his attention back to the class, only to see a few Slytherins snickering and the occasional Griffyndor give him a sympathetic look. 

To his luck the embarrassment of being caught daydreaming is shortened as a second year Ravenclaw barges through the door and saying 'Professor Dumbledore needs Harry!', everyone's faces flashed with shock, fear, and confusion at the unexpected noise. 'like now! it's important, he said!' the small girl with square-like glasses squeaked out. Harry quickly rose to his feet and rushed out of the classroom and to the Professor's office. He peeked his head through the door after giving a quick and gentle knock and hearing the man of his dreams say 'come on in Harry!'. His voice made the younger boys heart flutter, pulling himself together, he slowly walks into the office and sees the face that distracts him so awfully much during classes. 'hello, professor' Harry said while avoiding eye contact, he knew Albus would be disturbed by all the naughty thoughts that went through his head about him. 

But he was so wrong, the older man was having just as many erotic thoughts about the young boy in front of him as well. 

'Harry is something wrong?' Albus purred. Harry could have collapsed by how much he was taken off guard by the professor's tone. He gulped and hastily shook his head no, his mind pulsing with erratic thoughts. 'did he know?', 'does he hate me?', 'could he ever even feel the same?' were all thoughts rushing through the wizard with emerald green eyes that shined like shreks ripe green ass.

Suddenly the older man was in Harrys face smirking. 'Tell me what you're thinking about' The professor whispered in the ear of the boy in front of him, Harrys knees went weak and if he wasn't sitting down right now he knew his entire body would melt under him at the silky, sexy voice that filled his ear canal.


End file.
